


Arthur Babysits Kate

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: David and Jane bring DW to the mall, leaving Arthur the man of the house...by babysitting Kate.This could be a perfect plot for a book by Marc Brown or that television show.





	Arthur Babysits Kate

**Arthur Babysits Kate**

It was a beautiful day in Elwood City, the Read household was busy with their activities and only one who is done is Arthur Read who is done with his homework, his tv playing Bionic Bunny. Then there was a knock on the door, it was his mom, "Arthur, me and your father are going to take DW to the mall, will you be fine?" Arthur spoke, "Okay, mom." as his mother, Jane and her husband, Dave and DW left the house, lock the front door and drive to the mall.

Kate was out of her crib and crawled to her big brother's room, whom she saw Bionic Bunny and point to the tv which caught Arthur's attention, "Oh? That's Bionic Bunny who is well known superhero, he was separated by his brother and-" he look at the clock, "Oh, I forgot your bottle!" Arthur turned off the tv in his room and ran to the kitchen.

After warming up the milk formula in the microwave due to the fact he can't use a stove or he might burn down the house by accident, Arthur sat on the couch while Kate was busy drinking the warm milk when Pal came in the living room, barking loudly and Arthur had understand Pal wants to play.

"Sorry Pal I can't play right now." Arthur told the bad news to his dog, whom he understood that is owner can't play right now


End file.
